Zaeron
Zaeron is a mighty Glatorian with power over Shadow that resides on Spherus Magna. Biography Birth Zaeron was born to Toa Helryx and Geliax, a Glatorian who had managed to get off of Bara Magna. When he was small, it was revealed he had powers over shadow. When Naming Day came, he was given the name Zaeron, which mean bird of pre''y in the matoran language. He grew up in secret for a time on Daxia, raised by his mother. He never knew that Helryx was his mother or who his father even was. His father was eventually killed by a Makuta on a mission. Emotionally torn apart, Helryx decided decided to entrust her son with the Kanohi Imargran, legendary mask of virtues. Both to protect him and to give it a protector. Assassin Training Helryx decided that he should be trained to hunt and kill enemies of the order (This was also an effort to preserve her son's life). She sent him to train with Tobduk for three years, where he also learned to fight. After Tobduk decided he had learned all he could teach, Helryx sent him off to a private teacher that she had recruited, Miolhin, a male Vortixx she had rescued from Xia. She sent to members of the Order, Aator and Atraks, to escort him to a small island where he would be trained. He entered a small fort on the island where he was suddenly attacked. The attacker was revealed to be Miolhin, who was preparing Zaeron to be ready for anything. He began training by doing housework, which proved to be a rather dangerous task, as some of it involved feeding Miolhin's pet Kahgarak. After a time of doing this, he began the next stages of his training, he learned advances combat, climbing, and several different assassination techniques. He practiced each of these skills daily for forty-two years. Miolhin's Treachery One day, after Zaeron had finished training for the day, he reported to Miolhin. Miolhin told him that his training was nearly complete, and that he was impressed. Milhin gave Zaeron the rest of the day off, and attended to a private matter. Sensing something was off, Zaeron followed his master to one of the beaches on the island. Zaeron hid in a bush and eavesdropped on a conversation between Miolhin and a large, red being. Zaeron learned that Miolhin intended to kill Aator and Atraks when they came to bring him back to Daxia, steal their boat, and give him to the being, whose name was revealed to be Veartax. Zaeron slept in the forest that night, where he experienced conflicting emotions. He then decided that he had to kill Miolhin, and confronted him the next day. Zaeron revealed he followed Miolhin and overheard the conversation. Miolhin sadly attacked his former pupil. Zaeron was forced back into the forest, where he used the environment to his advantage, though was still unable to best the Vortixx, who snapped his sword in half. The fight continued on to the mountain where Zaeron had practiced climbing. Miolhin was eventually able to throw down his opponent and proceed to the top. Zaeron survived, though had to mend a dislocated shoulder. When he proceeded to the top the fight resumed. Zaeron dodged a thrown dagger and charged at his opponent. He was able to stab Miolhin through the thigh, though he was sliced across the shoulder in the process. Zaeron caught another thrown dagger threw himself, which pierced Miolhin's elbow, rendering his sword arm useless. Miolhin attempted to stab his former student through the eye, but Zaeron managed to get around and use his master's sword to break the weapon. Miolhin then flung his student off the mountain. Zaeron was able to grab a hold of a climbing handhold and hauled himself up, where he proceeded to use his own hidden blade to stab his former master in the small of the back. He then kicked his master off the peak. He collected his dagger and Miolin's sword, which he claimed for his own. He then climbed down the mountain where he discovered Miolhin, mangled beyond repair, though still alive. He then used his hidden blade to kill his former master, and thought; ''Now I have killed one. He would keep track of all of the beings he killed as a way of keeping himself from becoming who enjoyed killing. Many were confused by his theology. Working for the Order Zaeron returned to Daxia (battling a large group of pirates along the way) and told Helryx all that had happened. After that, she gave him a few weeks to recuperate from the forty-two years of endless training he had. During this time him met Toa Relyt, a young advisor to Helryx, and the pair became friends. He also helped Mersery, a Mersion scientist test and create a very small gun. He was sent on a mission soon after when Tobduk, the head of assassinations, returned from a mission badly injured. He made it t Zakaz where his target, a Skakdi warlord, was causing more trouble then the others. Zaeron followed a Skakdi patrol to his target's fortress. He slew the two gate guards and climbed up to the wall. He witnessed the execution of a Skakdi who claimed he could lead the fortress better, and then followed his target to his quarters. Zaeron overheard two guards mention him, and realized they knew he was there. He killed his guards and stabbed his target in the throat. He returned to Daxia and informed Helryx of the bust. She formed a rule that his missions were the highest in order secrets from then on. He then received the perfected Hidden gun, and kept it with him from then on. Zaeron's next mission was to escort The Toa Mata to the universe core, and he acted as their bodyguard on a flight to Voya-Nui. On the way, he sparred with Toa Tahu, Kopaka, defeating them both. Their ship was attacked just as they reached Voya-Nui by a Makuta named Veartax. Zaeron and the ship's pilot, an Order agent named Coifun, held the Makuta off long enough for the Toa Team to escape. Veartax killed Coifun, and nearly killed Zaeron but not before revealing he didn't come for the Toa Team, and came to capture Zaeron instead, before the fight was interrupted by two Order members Axxon and Brutaka, who drove the Makuta away. The two agents healed him and introduced him to a third, Umbra. Umbra showed Zaeron Vezon and Fenrakk, who were guarding the Mask of Life. Zaeron departed and buried Coifun, and returned the the wrecked ship and was attacked again by Veartax, who knocked him unconscious. He awoke on Destral, and was believed to be now working for Makuta Benjarmin before he tried to escape, and was stopped again by Veartax. Veartax then went on to brutally torture Zaeron, and nearly kill him,but not before being stopped by another Makuta. He was then thrown into a prison cell, and met a Female Toa of Sonics named Sakila, who told him about what the Makuta did in the prison. He was tortured again the next day, and began planning to escape. When he was returned to his cell, he was broken out By Sakila, who had told the Makuta a false story and escaped. The two escaped, Zaeron finding his weapons along the way, and they found an airship on the shores, which they stole, but not before Zaeron nearly being killed by a large Shadowy being, who was later revealed to be Makuta Serrakaan.On the way back, she kept Zaeron awake, so he wouldn't experience a nightmare that would almost killed him, and was revealed to be an Order agent and a former student of Miolhin. When they returned the medics on Daxia performed a surgery to get rid of the nightmares before they could afflict him. From then on, he became close to Sakila. He was then assigned to get a Dark Hunter out of Odina so she could give information to the Order, and he succeeded, and eventually became friends with her, a Toa of Water named Maraina. He then went to Metru-Nui under the cover of a Toa, and was welcomed warmly. his mission was to find and kill a financier for mercenaries. He found him and his bodyguard in The Great Temple before his bodyguard killed him and exposed Zaeron. Zaeron then fought the bodyguard and fell unconscious after a lengthly duel. He sailed off Metru-Nui and wound up on the Island Purdusai, where he was welcomed with slight hostility by two Toa but later proceeded to help stop many terrorist Matoran from bombing the island. He witnessed a blue and black armored being kill the terrorist leader before vanishing. Zaeron was given the title of Champion of Purdusai, but then left to return to Daxia again. Once he returned to Daxia, he was given a hook-like tool for sliding across zip-lines by Mersery, and then sparred with Sakila, before being sent to rescue a pair of Order operatives on an island called Melad. His new pilot, a Toa named Onika, gave him directions to find the order members Jarodin and Galika. He was captured by bandits after falling through a tunnel and forced to fight in gladiator matches, where he found Jarodin and Galika. During his time there, he fought and killed a Skakdi named Sirj, who learned the assassin arts with Miolhin. Sirj directed Zaeron to Xia, so that he could find and perfect the way of the assassin He saved the two order members and helped to blow up the underground arena, but at the loss of Miolhin's sword and his dagger. On Daxia, Helryx gave him a new sword, which, according to her, had belonged to his father. He proceeded to help Sakila teach Jarodin, Galika, and then Maraina more about combat before being assigned a long term mission with Sakila to go and watch over Metru-Nui in secret. The night before they left, Zaeron was haunted by a very real dream before waking to depart. Sakila had re-outfitted herself and they left. When on the island, the Greta Cataclysm occurred, and they were nearly killed by the storm and a strange Rahkshi before being rescued by the Rahaga. He and Sakila returned to Daxia, and on the trip, he developed a hatred for boats. Zaeron had operation on his arm, which had been severely broken during the Great Cataclysm, and the medics put him on painkillers, putting Sakila into an awkward situation. When the effects washed off, he joined Sakila in a chess game, before once again being assigned to go and root out criminals on a list Helryx gave him. He spent two years traveling before he met Connr, an assassin from Xia who then took him to Xia where he was then taught by a strange female who claimed she taught Miolhin and Sirj. He trained for a time before he and Connr became friends. One day, they went to a mountain outside the training area and discussed combat techniques before the base came under attack by a being referring to himself as Shadowmaster. Shadowmaster locked Connr out of the throne room of the base after supposedly killing the female master and then fought Zaeron. Shadowmaster attempted to possess Zaeron,, but was stopped by the Master, who absorbed his essence into herself. In her last moments, she told Zaeron to give Connr a message, saying he was one of the most powerful beings known, before Shadowmaster took her away. Connr, having listened in from the outside, blamed Zaeron and ran away, now Zaeron's enemy. Zaeron spent a long time walking back to Daxia, and passed through many towns before meeting up with Jarodin and Mersery, who were with a group of Order agents going to rescue another, a Toa of Iron named Tygor. They joined a group of natives who were transporting Tygor. The large group was then attacked by bandits and a strange Rahi. Most of the order agents were killed, aside from Zaeron, Mersery, Jarodin and Tygor. Once at court, Zaeron fought for Tygor in trial by combat, and survived, pronouncing Tygor innocent. Aftrer leaving, they were picked up on a ship by Maraina and a team of Order sailors. Zaeron fell seasick, which Jarodin found funny until Zaeron removed his mask, vomited in it, and put it back on him. He and Sakila were then sent to infiltrate and stop a Visorak army with two other Order agents under the cover of a romantic couple. They successfully infiltrated the army as recruits, and even gained favor with a drill sergeant. They then began to sabotage the army for several days before being discovered and fighting their way out. He held off the army for his team to escape before being attacked by a giant worm. He the escaped the island as well and watched the giant worm eat the island. When he returned, he requested and was given some time off, and began to bond with Maraina. That night, he was haunted by another very real dream before spending another day with Maraina, causing him to become very drunk after drinking multiple illegal beverages. After being released by the medics, Zaeron went and sparred briefly with Famiiya, before the world was held still by a Toa of Psionics who revealed herself to be a leak in the Order, and forcing Zaeron to stab Sakila, nearly killing her and causing her to become amnesic. Afterwards, Zaeron went to Destral and killed Famiiya. He then returned and visited Sakila again, who's amnesia was becoming very bad. After visiting her, Maraina approached him with a mission offer, which he accepted. They went to the Eastern Continent and investigated the deaths of several Order members who had been killed brutally. They were then attacked by Connr and one of his accomplices and handed over to an ancient being named Millennium. He then briefly dueled Millennium in exchange for Maraina's freedom, and was nearly killed by Millennium were it not for the intervention of a mysterious golden being, who drove Millennium away. The being informed Zaeron more about himself, and revealed that Zaeron had two-half brothers, the golden being and one other, Zaeron being the youngest. The being mentioned a type of prophecy regarding Zaeron, and then left. Zaeron reunited with Maraina and they began to walk back to Daxia. Along the way, Zaeron began to develop romantic feelings for her, which were cut short when she left him near a river, kissing him to surprise him into not following her. Zaeron spent the next seven months caring for Sakila and helping her return to her former health. Once she had recovered, he re-taught her the assassin skills and they were assigned to a team of assassin agents, them, Tygor, Onika, and Relyt. The team spent the next thousand or so years taking down targets. One day, Sakila gave him a secret file she stole from the Order's archives, detailing him. Despite all the black ink, he discovered that Helryx was his mother. He confronted her and renounced his loyalty to her, angry with her secrecy. He and Sakila spent the next day on the Northern continent on shore leave. They shot random targets from atop a tower and then went out for drinks before checking into a hotel. In words Tygor would later use to describe it "They fell in love overnight." when they returned, they were sent to help the island of Purdusai, which was under siege by the Makuta's forces. After they successfully defeated the enemy army, Relyt was contacted and ordered Zaeron and Onika to go to Destral, where the order was attacking. A Toa of Gravity named Ashela joined them and they flew to Destral. Mid-way through the journey. Mata-Nui died, causing Zaeron to give up all hope. He dropped Ashela and Onika off on Destral before flying the team's shuttle part-way back to Purdusai, where he would sepnd his last days with Sakila, until Mata-Nui was brought back to life and he went back to help Onika and Ashela kill three Makuta and then join the Order's attack force. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality Zaeron is a quiet being. He is bitter, and most likely insane. He shows little to no mercy in combat. His bitterness came from losing may friends and family. He became a little less pessimistic after he met Sakila, a toa of sonics who was likewise trained by Miolhin and later became Zaeorn's partner for many missions for the Order,and who he later fell in love with. Traits Zaeron wears the Imargran, the legendary mask of virtues. Zaeron uses it rarely. Powers Zaeron controls the power of Darkness (Something that confuses him, as he does not have DNA from a Toa of Shadow in him), could fire Shadow energy attacks, use shadows to destroy enemies, and blend in nearly anywhere. One of his most useful tactics is his ability to teleport form shadow to shadow. Fighting style Zaeron is a master of combat forms Lihtne, Sila, and Vauhti, and has been known to mix them. He also uses Dag, and Ruch. He has had a lot of training in zero gravity environments. He relies on a "Strike first, strike fast" strategy that involves frenzied displays of the combat forms he knows. He also mastered the Sileno combat form, which uses his hidden blade along with swordplay, and is currently the only recorded user of the combat form. Stats Trivia *Zaeron is Odst grievous's self MOC. *His Assassin upgrade is inspired by Ezio Auditore de Firenze in Assassin's Creed 2, Brotherhood and Revelations, as is his hidden blade. *Zaeron's name means "Bird of Prey" in the matoran language. Appearances Canon *''Haunting in Shadows'' Non-canon *''Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest'' Season 1 and 2 *''The Eternal Game'' *''Deadliest MOCs'' *''Killcount'' *''Kingdom of Evil'' *''In Darkness Forever'' Trivia Probably will need to add to this now..... Category:Toa Category:User:Odst grievous Category:Shadow Category:Characters Category:Order of Mata Nui